


In Which Kyle Indeed Reminds Jason He Loves Him

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Series: 12 Attempts at "I Love You" [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: (maura is only in a section, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggestive Themes, but her tag needs more stuff)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: Five times Kyle says "I love you" and one time Jason says it back.Sequel to In Which Kyle Confesses the Same Thing Six Times





	In Which Kyle Indeed Reminds Jason He Loves Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to write a sequel, but I ended up deciding I needed to show Jason's perspective. 
> 
> Thank you so much to LoondeLune for beta-ing this for me. She's amazing and all mistakes are DC's somehow, not mine.  
> Also, thanks to luckynumberblack. I started this in May and I've lost track of all the scenes I wrote and scrapped. They had to read. every. single. one. RIP, lucky.

**The First "I Love You"**

It’s a cold night in Gotham and Kyle’s lips are warm against Jason’s own. Residual adrenaline from an earlier fight thrums through Jason and makes his returning kisses rough and clumsy. Kyle laughs, floating to find a better angle, but Jason isn’t expecting it and they knock foreheads.

“Goddammit!” Jason says, the curse catching on a laugh.

Kyle slides his arms to rest on Jason’s shoulders, chuckling. “Maybe slow it down, big guy?”

“Maybe,” Jason bites out, even as the corner of his mouth curls up, “Stay still, Green Glowstick.”

Kyle moves forward to try another kiss, but-

“Lantern.”

Making a strangled noise, Kyle startles backwards and falls onto his ass.

In retrospect, rooftops aren’t the best place to suck face. Bruce is standing on the edge of the building, black cape and cowl obscuring him in the darkness.

Kyle sits with a pained expression, before saying, “Ow.”

“Red Robin and Spoiler are searching a collapsed building,” Bruce says, “They need to collect evidence. They could use you to navigate the rubble. Time is of the essence.”

“Oh, okay,” Kyle says, surprise clear. Kyle always seems surprised when the big name heroes ask for his help, despite having saved the universe and everything.

Jason lets out a breath and offers Kyle his hand. Kyle takes it, giving Jason a grateful smile as Jason helps him to his feet.

“Where am I headed?” Kyle asks, stretching as if to put his pelvic bones back into place.   

“There's a burned down warehouse on the East side,” Bruce says.

Kyle thinks a moment. “Not the one that exploded?”

“The one that burned down,” Bruce reiterates.

“Got it.” Kyle lifts off the ground, pausing to peck a kiss to Jason's cheek. “Love you. See you next fall... on my ass?”

“Go away,” Jason says, and his face is not hot. Why would he care that Bruce is watching? He doesn't. Zero fucks given.

“I get no love,” Kyle complains lightly, before taking off into the night.

Bruce hasn't moved and Jason could swear he's being sized up, which is irritating as fuck. He tilts his head downward a bit, which usually means he's trying to decide what to do with someone. Seriously? Jason is like ninety-five percent sure he hasn't killed anybody lately.

The silence continues. Jason considers just leaving, but if Bruce has a _problem_ , he's going to have to deal with it sooner or later. “What?” he snaps.

Bruce glances at him. Or Jason thinks he does. It's a bit hard to tell what with the cowl. He wishes he still had his helmet on to even the playing field, but he figures he would look silly pulling it back on at this point.

 “You seem cheerful,” Bruce says, voice neutral.

“I'm the resident joy zombie,” Jason says flatly. Since when is there no cheerfulness on the job, anyway? Someone should fill in Dick. Seriously, he's way too happy sometimes.

Bruce watches him for a moment, before his mouth twitches. “Hn.” He glides past Jason, pausing to give Jason's shoulder a brief pat. “Good work today.” He disappears past the roof access before Jason can parse anything out.

What the hell was that about? Good work not killing anyone today?

Ugh. Fucking bizarre. Kyle will have fun thinking up theories, at least.

**The Second "I Love You"**

Jason’s ribcage aches and his muscles are stretched tight. His head still rings dully from when he slammed a brick wall. No open wounds tonight, so he’ll consider it a win. He pulls himself up to the window and slides his legs through. His boots hit the floor. He pauses to stare at the laces and seams. Details are surreal after fighting for so long. Damn, he’s lost track of how long he’s been awake.

He sighs, cracks his neck, and then shuts the window behind him. He unhooks his belt and makes his way to the coffee table, but pauses in setting it down. Kyle is spread on the couch; eyes closed and breathing even. His hair is already sticking up in places like a stray cat and he’s drooling onto the cushion.

Something sweet bubbles in Jason’s chest and fuck if the dork isn’t making him smile. Maybe he should keep his guard up, but he’s tired and said dork is sleeping anyway.

Said dork is also going to wake up sore if he stays on the couch. Jason huffs, then gathers Kyle in his arms. He barely weighs more than Tim and he looks God damn small cradled in Jason’s arms. A weird lump forms in Jason’s throat. Which is stupid, because Kyle can take care of himself. He has a freaking power ring.

Kyle’s eyes flutter open as Jason lowers him onto the bed. He smiles, loose and wide, “Hey, Jay.”

It’s too late to hide his sappy smile, “Hey, stupid.”

“You suck at romance,” Kyle says, sentence bleeding into a yawn.

“You suck at finding beds,” Jason says, maneuvering to the edge of the bed.

“For your information,” Kyle replies, stretching his arms over the mattress, “I found a bed _and_ your big, musculy arms.”

 “Muscular,” Jason mutters. More audibly he says, “I’m pushing you onto the floor next time.”

Kyle props himself on his elbows, grinning, “Careful. Your bad boy persona is slipping back into giant, lumbering nerd.”

“I don’t _lumber,”_ Jason says, which only adds to the delight in Kyle’s expression.

“So, you are giant and a nerd?”

Jason makes an annoyed noise in his throat and shoves Kyle over, “Move, you ass.”

Kyle laughs as he half rolls and is half pushed to the side of the bed. “Aw, you know I’d make out with your brain.”

“Wow,” Jason rubs a hand over his face, “That’s disturbing.”

“I’m very tired,” Kyle says, squinting at the ceiling, “Let’s just agree that I never said that.”

“You’ve permanently tainted this relationship.”

Kyle sighs. “Yeah. It was fun while it lasted.”

Jason should probably clean his weapons. It’s always better to be prepared. Instead, he shucks his shirt off and joins Kyle in bed. His guns will stay there. He can’t say the same about Kyle.

Kyle wraps his arms around Jason’s torso, slots himself between Jason’s arm and his chest. Kyle gives a pleased sigh. “I love you.”

Jason swallows, grasping Kyle’s hand. He thinks he believes him.

   

**The Third "I Love You"  
**

_Tick_.

Jason is happy, relaxed.

 _Tick_.

He has Kyle with him.

 _Tick_.

Everything is fine.

_Tick. Tick._

His heart rate picks up.

_Tick. Tick._

He’s safe.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He’s safe!

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

No. He needs-

_Tick tick tick tick tick_

He has to-

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick_

He can’t breath-!

_Tickticktickticktickticktickticktick_

He can’t-!

_Tickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktick_

Has to get-!

Tickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktick

Out! Get-!

Jason jerks upright, gasping for breath. His arms shake as he tries for deeper breaths, swallowing air like water. Images of blood and rope-burn push at his mind, even as he tries to focus on reality; on the blanket over his legs and the smell of paint Kyle had brought with him. His heart thumps in his ears. _Run. Fight._ He grips the blanket, feeling the material between his fingers. There’s no one to fight. Not here.

He could find someone.

He starts to move the blanket before he realizes Kyle is awake and watching him.

“Jay...” Kyle says, blinking sleep from his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing,” Jason says and Kyle frowns at him. “Just a nightmare.”

“Okay...” Kyle says, and his groggy attempt to connect the dots shows on his face. “Where’re you going?”

“I need to...” Beat the shit out of some asshole. Regain control. “Just going to go for a walk. Go back to sleep, babe.”

“You sure?”

Jason nods.

Kyle does lay back down, but Jason can sense his gaze his finds a shirt and laces his boots. His head rings with laughter choked out like a panic attack. Cracking bones. He wants to take his gear; wants to topple Gotham’s demons. Something about leaving Kyle doesn’t sit right. He’d been waiting for Jason to return. Disappearing into the night feels too clandestine. Too much like something Bruce would pull.

Still.

_Tick tick._

He pushes his way through the door. He almost expects it not to open.

He tastes the exhaust in the air. It’s freeing. It’s out.

There’s an argument in the street below; something about an affair. Mundane for Gotham. Jason leans on the guardrail. He closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of the city like when he was a kid. Cars rattle through the street and there’s distant shouting – probably teenagers. There’s movement. Life.

After a few minutes, he takes a breath and goes back inside. He could take down Gotham’s underworld once he’d actually had some sleep.

“Oh, hey, that was faster than I thought.” Kyle is sitting up on the bed with a sketchpad and a pencil.

“What are you doing?”

“Drawing,” Kyle says unhelpfully.

“It’s still dark out,” Jason says.

“Well, I was worried,” Kyle says, shrugging, “I wasn’t going to sleep.”

Worried. Shit. He’s not sure he can deal with worried.

He realizes he’s staring when Kyle asks, “Do you want to talk?”

“Kyle,” Jason says, suddenly feeling very tired, “It was just a nightmare.”

Kyle reaches over and sets his art supplies on the nightstand. “We can talk about anything.”

“Like what?” Jason asks. Sometimes, he really doesn’t follow Kyle’s thought process.

Kyle shrugs, then pats the spot next to him. “Did I tell you I was in charge of some Lantern training?”

Jason finds himself smiling. “You’re kidding.”

Kyle returns the smile, shaking his head, “It was me and Guy training Simon and Jessica.”

Jason sits down beside him. The enthusiastic chatter is coming. There’s something stabilizing in the familiarity and something comforting in Kyle taking his hand and warmly recounting how he had tried to force a fellow Green Lantern to be creative. One story tumbles into the next and Jason finds himself losing track of the words and instead listening to Kyle’s bright tones and steady breathing.

There’s a laugh and Jason thinks Kyle kisses his forehead. “Goodnight. I love you.”

 “Mmm,” Jason responds just as sleep takes him.

 

**The Fourth "I Love You"**

****They had been sitting on a Los Angeles trashcan, after fighting some shark-like aliens when Kyle said, out of nowhere, “My mom wants to meet you.”

Jason had laughed, startled and disbelieving, “Yeah, okay.”

He had meant it sarcastically, but-

Jason is standing on Maura Rayner’s porch in full costume while Kyle jabs the doorbell. There is no way Kyle has called ahead.

Jason decides he should at least take his helmet off. A small woman, probably around Bruce’s age, answers the door. She has long, dirty blond hair and defined frown lines. She doesn’t look much like Kyle, except she answers the door in a paint stained shirt.

“Kyle,” she says, blinking. Not even their accents match.

“Hey, mom,” Kyle says, grinning, “This is Jason. Jason, my mom.” Did he just casually reveal Red Hood’s identity to his mom?

She smiles at Jason and offers her hand, “Maura Rayner. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

He shakes her hand, mind blanking on a response. Somehow, it hadn’t occurred to him that Kyle had told his mom about him. Just as Jason is remembering how manners work, Maura turns to her son, “You couldn’t have warned me? I’m a mess and the house smells like paint.” Jason is wearing Kevlar and probably smells like gun smoke. Besides, the smell of oil paint has grown to be oddly reassuring.

“There’s a family resemblance,” Jason says, mostly to himself.

He catches a smile on Maura’s face, before she huffs at Kyle. “I don’t know how you get anyone to date you.” She reaches up and tugs his hair. “Look at this mess. Don’t you own a comb?”

“I was fighting aliens,” Kyle says, unamused but making no effort to get her fingers out of his hair. She gives up on her own with another huff. She follows it with a hug that Kyle easily slips into, leaning over her protectively. She extracts herself, patting Kyle’s shoulders.

“Well, come inside,” she says, reaching for Jason’s elbow and guiding him through the living room. She gives him an amused once over as she walks, “Someone eats his vegetables.”

Kyle is following from Jason’s opposite, attempting to bite back a smile.

“Speaking of, I’d have made dinner,” she shoots Kyle a _look_ , “If I’d have known you were coming.”

Jason feels like he’s being led around by a mom in a rom-com. Do those exist in real life?

“That’s fine, we’re just-”

“Nonsense,” Maura interrupts, as they enter the kitchen, “You can’t fight those Sinister Force people on an empty stomach.”

“Sinestro Corps,” Kyle corrects, “And we’re not fighting them anymore.”

“Well, whoever you’re fighting,” Maura says, dismissively. She gives Jason’s arm a pat. “Take a seat at the counter- Oh, could you put your weapons and things up on that shelf? Kyle, your super ring, too.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jason says, doing as instructed. There’s a muffled laugh from Kyle as he slips his ring into his pocket to reveal his civilian clothes. Maybe the ‘ma’am’ thing was too much. Damn Alfred’s etiquette drills.

Maura has vanished into her refrigerator. “Let’s see… I have leftover hummus, I could fry some eggs… You’ll have to let me know what you like, dear. I’m sure you know Kyle eats whatever you put in front of him.”

Jason has a habit of eating whatever is on hand or ordering fast food. “Uh...” he looks to Kyle for help, but he just shrugs and slides into the chair beside him. “Eggs sound great. Thank you.”

“How about omelets?” Maura asks, setting a carton of eggs on the counter, “I just bought tomatoes.”

Jason nods, the out of place feeling reminding him of when he first stepped foot inside Wayne manor and yet somehow totally different.

Maura seems unaware, gathering ingredients and pulling out utensils. “Kyle tells me you work with that bat guy in Gotham City.”

Jason shoots a dirty look at Kyle, who is conveniently admiring his mom’s fruit bowl – no doubt it qualifies as a masterpiece of modern art.

“I work with Bat Guy sometimes,” Jason tells Maura.

“No,” Kyle says, turning a sharp gaze on him even as the corner of lips quirk up, “You have no excuse.”

“I like it.” Jason has a feeling his smirk is coming out softer than he’d like. “Bat Guy is exactly the right amount of gravitas.”

“It’s close enough,” Maura says, setting a cutting board on the counter, “You get the idea.”

“That isn’t the point, mom!”

Jason sits back as they bicker. He keeps catching little smiles from Maura as Kyle insists that names are important: “You can’t just call ‘Starry Night’ ‘Nighttime with Star Dots.’” He could clue in Kyle that he’s being teased, but he’s kind of enjoying watching him. Everything about him is animated, from his expression to his posture to his voice. Jason really loves him.

It feels like his breath has been cut off. _Loves him_.

Kyle is too sweet for Jason. Kyle’s a ridiculous art slut and a total geek and he’s been there for Jason; hasn’t been driven away by Jason’s baggage and hasn’t let his own baggage get in the way of loving him whole-heartedly. He can’t seem to help sharing emotions and letting them guide him, but he never stays down.

Meanwhile, Jason is so emotionally disconnected that it never occurred to him that maybe he’s in love with his boyfriend.

Jason... doesn’t know what to do with the revelation.

“Jay?” Kyle is waving his hand in front of Jason’s face, “Are you okay?”

Jason swallows down the emotion. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kyle bumps their shoulders, “I love you.” It’s weirdly reassuring, and Jason’s heart settles.

“Oh, you need something to drink,” Maura says, like Jason’s issue is definitely a parched throat.

He’s not sure why it makes him laugh.

 

**The Fifth "I Love You"**

Jason smiles into his pillow. His things must have started smelling like Kyle a while ago. He’s constantly slipping in through the window. It’s comforting that Kyle is the one coming to Jason. Sure, it’s more practical than Jason trying to flap his arms and fly over to Kyle, but it also eases some of Jason’s worries when Kyle goes out of his way to approach him. There’s always a part of Jason that says Kyle won’t return, but it quiets a little every time Kyle shows up like his presence is the most natural thing in the world. Jason starts thinking that maybe it is.

At the moment, Jason doesn’t know where Kyle is – in space, he _thinks_. Either way, it’s normal. They both have their obligations.

He likes that it still smells like Kyle, though; likes the memory of Kyle’s warmth. Yeah, Kyle in his bed is a nice thought.

It’s not even like they fit together especially well. They’re constantly bumping noses and Kyle forgets to be careful with his knees and elbows. He appreciates the enthusiasm, though; his eager kisses and teasing voice. He loves how easy it is to make him him laugh. How he’s ticklish and sensitive.

Honestly, he loves his dumb face.

His dumb face that keeps showing up again.

Jason assumed Kyle would leave when he’d had enough of... whatever it was that they were doing. He thought it was an unspoken agreement. When Kyle left for his big space expedition or whatever, Jason figured that that was the end of it. He tried to stamp down any remaining feelings, but... it hadn’t felt good. He drank a little too much and was maybe just a bit more difficult to work with than necessary.

Jason stretches and pushes off the covers in the same movement. He isn’t meeting Artemis and Bizarro until later, but maybe he could deal with some street crime or something. There’s a ding just as Jason stands up and he digs his phone out of the pouch he left on the nightstand.

 

9:12am

 _Kyle_ : can i borrow $10 ily

 

Jason stares at the text. Or maybe Kyle is on planet? His phone dings again.

 

 _Kyle_ : im back on earth btw

 

He lets a breath out through his nose. He must have just got back.

 

 _You_ : Money is green.

 

 _Kyle_ : wat

 

Jason can feel the corner of his mouth tug up. He drops his phone on the nightstand and goes to the closet to gear up.

It was a surprise to see Kyle back in Gotham after two months. He had realized Kyle probably was the kind of guy to break up properly, so he had steeled himself. He had not expected a tearful confession. It turned out they were both a mess. In retrospect, he really should have known (he wants to make fun of Kyle’s stupid-ass cover stories, but Jason was the one who had bought into them). He’s still adjusting to the whole emotionally honest thing, but maybe he’s allowed to get attached.

Now fully dressed, Jason walks back to his nightstand and picks up his phone. He grins.

 

9:17am

 _Kyle_ : WHAT THE HELL JASON!!

 

Maybe it’s too late.

  

_You_ : Fine, but I have to leave by 5:00 or I’ll have a pissed off amazon.

 

 _Kyle_ : your the best. donna??

 

 _You_ : Artemis. *You’re

 

 _Kyle_ : *you’RE the *woRST

 

Jason decides not to ask why “rst” is capitalized.

 

 _Kyle_ : anyway, lunch is on me.

 

 _Kyle_ : i just charmed a guy out of $10

 

Jason rolls his eyes.

 

 _You_ : How magnanimous.

 

 _Kyle_ : only 4 u bby <3

 

Jason already regrets being attached.

It doesn’t matter, though. It’s too late to turn back.

It’s worth the risk, anyway, he decides.

 

 _You_ : How long until you get here?

 

**The "I Love You" Jason Returns  
**

For once, Jason has made it out to Kyle’s apartment in New York. It’s a mess of paint and paper and dirty laundry. He doesn’t understand how Kyle finds anything, ever. He doesn’t mind as much as he should; it seems very reflective of Kyle’s personality and thought process. It’s colorful and messy and the kitchen smells like morning and coffee.

Kyle is sliding cans around in his cupboard, stretching to reach the highest shelf. Jason half expects his feet to leave the ground even though his ring is in his pocket. “Uh. I have peanut butter.”

Jason flicks a pile of markers apart. “Maybe you should buy fewer art supplies and more food.”

“I’m not here that often anymore,” Kyle says in the borderline pouting tone he sometimes uses in arguments, “Do you want take-out or a spoon?”

“What kind of question is that?” Jason asks, rolling around a few markers, “Give me the biggest spoon you have.”

Kyle salutes. “Man after my own heart.” He slides open the drawer right of the sink with a rattle.

“Anyway,” Jason says, carefully aligning the markers, “Why don’t you just move to Gotham?”

Kyle turns to regard him, eyelashes fluttering.

Oh. That question had implications. Shit.

“It makes more practical sense, I mean,” Jason says quickly, neck burning, “Between space and- other stuff, you don’t even live here. You’re just paying rent.”

If Kyle notices his alarm, he just smiles at him. “If someone had suggested moving to Gotham before I’d met you, I’d have called them a loon.”

Kyle sashays forward, holding out a utensil. “I do like it here,” he says, thoughtfully, “But maybe it is time to move on.”

Jason scowls at him. “That’s a ladle, smart-ass.”

Kyle is very clearly pleased with himself. “Which is a type of spoon.”

“Fine,” Jason relents, “The biggest spoon that will fit into a peanut butter jar.”

“I’ll be sad,” Kyle says, returning to the drawer, “When natural selection comes for you.”

“Natural selection is coming for whoever starves trying to eat out of a jar with a ladle.”

Kyle offers a new, smaller spoon and Jason takes it. Kyle doesn’t respond, instead examining the table and his rearranged markers. “Didn’t know you were the rainbow type.”

“I am dating the personification of a rainbow,” Jason points out, unscrewing the peanut butter jar.

Kyle leans on the table, face scrunching up. “I’m a Green Lantern again, though.”

“It’s not the rings,” Jason says, sticking his spoon in the jar, “It’s your personality.”

“Well,” Kyle slumps into a chair, “People love rainbows.”

In which case, Jason is people.

The rainbow leans forward and scrapes peanut off the rim of the jar.

“Gross,” Jason says as Kyle licks his finger, “Don’t you have a ladle for this?”

Kyle touches his heart. “It’s still working through your rejection.”

“Uh-huh.”

Kyle sits up. “How long are you staying, anyway? I can fly back when you want.”

“I should leave soon.” He licks some peanut butter off his spoon, watching Kyle. “You’d actually consider moving? You hate Gotham.”

“It’s the hell-mouth,” Kyle says, emphatically, which isn’t reassuring, “It’s your hell-mouth, though.”

Sometimes, Kyle stops making sense and Jason has to wait for him to work it out, so he just raises his eyebrows.

“I mean, you’re attached to that place – or like you feel an obligation to it?” Kyle tries, “I’m not like that. I don’t- like there isn’t a _place_. I just help where I can, you know? If you have to be in Gotham, then that’s still a place I can help, I guess.”

Jason’s throat feels tight and he can’t place an exact reason. “Oh,” he manages after a beat, “You know... with Gotham, it’s not as simple as helping.”

“Maybe it just needs my rainbow glow,” Kyle teases, and Jason laughs off a little emotion. Of course, he has to add, “The company is worth it, anyway.”

He doesn’t know why this feels so difficult. He’d resolved to communicate and have honest discussions and all that shit. It’s not like he has a response to that, though.

“I do think Robin likes you,” he says, because, sure, that’s also a direction, “He found your mecha sketchbook and demanded I tell you to stop squandering your talents.”

Kyle pulls a face. “It’s like if Batman were twelve.” He pauses. “I think this is exactly what Batman was like as a kid.”

“Probably.” Jason shrugs, trying to loosen some tension from his shoulder.

Kyle bumps his foot under the table. “I’m being serious about moving. I want us to stay a thing in the long term and all that.”

“I’m not saying you have to move,” Jason says. Honestly, he’d spend the rest of his life commuting to and from New York himself if he needed.

“Hey,” Kyle says, taking Jason’s free hand, “You’re worth it. I love you.”

Jason squeezes Kyle’s hand - and he wants to run out the door, because he fucking promised himself- It feels like there’s a cord tugging his throat closed and he doesn’t think he can move without looking choppy and robotic. He said he would tell him back.

“I love you, too,” he chokes out.

It sounds like he’s been screaming and it’s far from a romantic reveal, but Kyle beams at him like he recreated In The Garden.

“I love you, too!”

Jason chokes on a laugh. “You already said that.”

“It’s still true,” Kyle says, still grinning, “You’re the Han to my Leia – and, yes, I get to be Leia because I fight for space justice and you’re just a schmo with a gun.”

Jason tries not to laugh – he really does. Somehow, Kyle makes it so easy to relax. “Fucking Christ, I take it back. I don’t love you at all.”

“No takebacks,” Kyle says, “I’m holding this moment of weakness against you forever.”

Forever is long fucking time. Jason doesn’t mind that so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, I wrote the Maura part before the Greens and Yellows had their breakup...


End file.
